The Face Of True Love
by carolina.proano.7169
Summary: Creemos estar enamorados de una sola persona pero ¿Que pasa si son dos personas exactamente iguales? Dos hermanos gemelos, pelean por el amor de la misma mujer, en un mundo rodeado de engaños y mentiras. el que descubra el secreto sera el ganador uno de los dos debe morir por la felicidad del otro.


'' Recuerda que el amor va mucho más allá de lo exterior''

Episodio 1

Estoy aquí como todos los días; Siempre me ha gustado ver el amanecer desde este pequeño, pero agradable balcón.

—¡ Aaa no hay aire más refrescante que el de Seúl !

—Ya lo sé, lo sabe el vecino, y hasta el panadero..¡! –Esa voz es la de mi pequeña hermana, es tan amargada que parece ser la mayor.

—¿ Por qué repites siempre lo mismo? Ya es hora levántate.¡!–dijo Jin Hee un poco molesta...¡

—Está bien entiendo pero que genio hermanita…–dije con una leve sonrisa, mientras iba a dentro.

—Cielos… llegaras tarde, de nuevo –dijo un poco preocupada.

—Estaré bien, tú sabes ¿qué día es hoy? Tal vez no….

—Hoy se cumplen, ya 3 años desde el día que murió mama, 3 años desde que dejo de sufrir ¿no? –lo dijo en un tono alegre tratando de animarme.

-Guarde silencio por unos segundos y dije – así es, me voy te veré en la tarde.

Me gusta correr, se siente como si volara…me siento libre. Por esa razón, siempre llego tarde al instituto, como si a alguien le importara –me digo a mi misma sonriendo, pero aun así hoy no puedo estar tranquila, las palabras de Ji Hee me partieron el alma.

—¡! Buenos días queridos televidentes ¡! Hoy tenemos invitados de lujo, más de 200 días han pasado desde su debut. Y siguen rebasando las listas, ubicándose siempre en los primeros lugares… ¡! CON USTEDES SS501 ¡!

—Hola…hola ¿Cómo han estado? Yo soy Kim Hyun Joong.

—Hola… ¿Han estado bien? Soy Kyun Jong.

—… ¿Qué tal? Soy Young Saeng.

—Parece que ese tipo lo está haciendo bastante bien… –dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía,lo primero que vio al llegar a Corea fue a su gemelo.

—Oye…

—¡! Qué… ¡!

—Oye mira… ¡!

—Aish que… ¡!

No es ese, ese es, si si es Kim Hyun Joong.

¿Dónde?

—Ahí mira está parado ahí –dijeron unas estudiantes que estaban en la calle camino al instituto.

—Seguro, creo que el tinte les hizo daño ¡! Cómo pueden confundir a oppa, con ese chico. Aunque en verdad se parecen él no es más que un simple indigente – respondió una de las chicas a los comentarios de su grupo.

—Oigan ustedes… ¡! ¿Creen que estoy sordo? Mírense son estudiantes…

¿Pero y sus modales los dejaron en casa? No deben hacer esto. ¿Entienden?

Por esto llegare tarde aish…realmente ¡! –dijo el chico mientras corría, apresurado.

— ¿Lo viste? Si-si-siiii se parece ¿No?

—Si demasiado…aaaay es tan lindo… ¡! – gritaron eufóricas las chicas ¡

_Mi niño, tú destino es desafortunado, uno de los dos debía serlo, ustedes son como el bien y el mal_

Supongo que tenías razón nana…para todos soy un mendigo, pero así soy feliz –Dijo el chico, dando la razón al recuerdo de la nana que era como una madre para él.

—Vamos corran, corran, corran, cerraran las puertas date prisa, eso nos pasa por quedarnos a pelear con ese bom bom.

—¡! Aay no otra vez llegue tarde ¡! Y ¿Ahora qué hago? Ellas fueron las ultimas en entrar –dije en voz baja, pues me quede atrapada en la puerta de la entrada.

No no no venga director uuy… -pensé algo asustada.

—Eun Hye… –grito enfurecido el director, no piensas salir de ¿Ahí? pero….crees que no te veo, ¿O me tomas por tonto? Uuhh

—Bue-Buenos días director, perdón por el retraso, es que mi hermana y luego el autobús y el…

–ya no sabía que más inventarle, cuando me interrumpió de pronto…

—Ya suficiente… ¡! Entra inmediatamente antes de que….te reporte –estaba muy molesto conmigo, pero de repente apareció alguien, era un chico muy humilde, llamó mi atención por completo.

—Oooh y tú ¿? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días Dic –dijo con una sonrisa, daba la sensación de que ambos ya se conocían.

— ¿Dic? ¿Dic? Este mocoso... –se preguntaba el director, mientras lo miraba gentilmente.

—¿Ese rostro? Lo he visto antes…pero en donde, solo hay alguien que puede sonreír de esa manera pero ¿quién es? –me preguntaba, supongo que lo olvide por tantas cosas que pasaron ese día.

—Ese no es Kim Hyun Joong?

—Mmm ¿Kim Hyun Joong?

—Sí, que estará haciendo aquí y vestido de esa forma comentaban los alumnos.

—¿Una cámara oculta?

—Oculta…no creo soy Triple S oficial me hubiese enterado.

Los comentarios, iban y venían de todos lados alumnos, profesores que creían a ver visto a Kim Hyun Joong.

—Bueno te quedaras parada ahí o entraras de una vez, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas… –me dijo el director, pero sinceramente, no quería irme, en realidad no escuchaba su conversación yo solo trataba de recordarlo, pero reaccione y dije.

— ¿Aaa? Si director lo siento, lo siento –lo sé, lo se pude decir algo mejor, mientras iba al salón una chica se acercó y me pregunto.

—Hey… Eun Hye ese era Kim ¿?

— ¡¿Kim?! – así que era el ¡Sabía que ese chico tan guapo no era alguien tan común! Que idiota como no lo reconocí, en serio me moleste conmigo misma.

—De verdad eres tonta, es solo un aficionado, un mendigo queriendo parecerse a nuestro oppa.

Tan ridículo ¿acaso no sabe que ese tipo de cosas afectan a nuestro líder?

–Vamos a clases estamos tarde.

— ¿Me-mendigo?

–Entonces yo también debo serlo… ¡!–pensé, mirando mi andrajosa vestimenta.

Espero que esas palabras se las lleve el viento, que jamás las escuches, aunque no sé quién eres, Te pareces tanto a él. Por eso no dejare que te hieran como a mí, te protegeré.

Decía mientras lo miraba… pero a veces esa persona que nos parece débil e indefensa, es incluso mucho más fuerte y peligrosa que uno mismo.


End file.
